Buffer Bother
Alec Baldwin |series=6 |series_no=6.19 |number=149 |released= * 10 October 2002 * 14 November 2002 * 6 February 2003 * 5 April 2003 * 5 March 2004 * 29 September 2006 * 10 September 2009 |previous=Percy's Chocolate Crunch |next=Toby Had a Little Lamb}} Buffer Bother is the nineteenth episode of the sixth series. Plot Bill and Ben have been working hard in the quarry. One day, the Fat Controller comes to inspect the quarry's engines, he discovers Mavis and Bill are in satisfactory condition, but finds that Ben's buffers are damaged and the Fat Controller sends him to the works to have replacement buffers fitted. Bill, jealous of Ben, tells Ben that he only needs new buffers because he is clumsy and the two argue. Mavis scolds them for being grouchy and Bill goes back to work while Ben leaves. Bill, still thinking of Ben's new buffers, becomes careless, causing him to knock a pipe into his funnel and sneeze it out. He tries thinking about birds, trees and anything that might make him forget about Ben's new buffers, but it is no use. Mavis tells him to be happy that he is in working order (and not in need of new buffers), but Bill simply huffs and wheeshes soot all over Mavis by accident. When the trucks overhear that Bill is cross about Ben getting new buffers, they start teasing him, making him crosser still. Bill tries to stop the trucks from their teasing by bumping them, but accidentally reverses into a ditch and damages his buffers in the process. Ben arrives from the works with a new pair of shiny buffers and sees his twin's predicament. When the Breakdown Train arrives to rescue Bill, the Fat Controller scolds him for his misbehaviour and tells him that he must learn how it is important to be responsible and reliable before he can get new buffers. Once back on the rails, Bill compliments his twin on his new buffers and the two properly make up for their quarrel. Characters * Bill and Ben * Mavis * Troublesome Trucks * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * Sodor Slate Quarry * The Works Trivia * The working title for this episode was Bill and Ben's Excellent Adventure, which would have been a reference to Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, which happens to star George Carlin. * In the UK narration, Mavis scolds the twins for being grouchy. But in the US version, the word was changed from "grouchy" to "crackpots." * In several ways, this episode is similar to another sixth series episode, Twin Trouble: ** They are both alliteratively titled episodes with two words. ** They are both about one of the railway's pair of twins. ** Bill's accident in the climax of the episode is very similar to Donald's accident in Twin Trouble * This is the first episode to not feature any members of the soon-to-be-established Steam Team, nor the Skarloey Railway engines. * The LT warehouse from TUGS and Elizabeth's Shed appear at the quarry. Goofs * When Sir Topham Hatt inspects the engines, Ben's buffers are not broken. * When the narrator says "Ben was happy," Ben's face moves. * When Bill does not look where he is going, the sound effect comes before he crashes the truck. * When Mavis says "Be careful and stop thinking about Ben's new buffers," a wire is seen inside her cab. * When Bill falls into the ditch, he looks angry and his eyes are wonky. * When Bill says "I might not have new buffers, but I still know how to biff a truck," he reverses and passes Mavis. However in the next shot when Mavis says "No!" Bill passes her again. Merchandise * Books - Help, Derailed! * Magazine stories - Buffer Bother! In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:El Parachoques Molesto he:מטרד בלמי הרתיעה ja:くるまどめのもんだい pl:Odbojnikowy Problem ru:Брат по буферу Category:Episodes Category:Series 6 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video